Sick Daze Lead to Romance
by manateegirl524
Summary: My first fic ever. AAMR! When Brock is sick, Ash and Misty have to fend for themselves.Will Ash reveal his past & finally tell Misty his feelings? Story COMPLETE!
1. Brock's sick

Hi everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read my story. This is my first story ever so please R & R and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. If I did, I would not be writing stories. I would be making money.  
  
A/N: This is my twisted take on the episode "Sick Daze". In that episode, Brock is sick, and Ash & Misty have to take care of everything until Brock is feeling better. This is how I think it could've been changed to an AAMR. I also give backgrounds to Ash and Misty. By the way, the ages in this story are: Brock is 18 and Ash & Misty are 16.  
  
Sick Daze Lead to Romance  
  
It was another ordinary day for Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. They were on their way to Olivine City, using the same transportation they always used.walking. You'd think that this group of trainers & pokèmon would've found another way to get from one place to another by now. Brock was the one who suggested a shortcut to use. When our quartet got halfway through the shortcut, they were greeted by a sign that read, "Road closed due to construction." They had to walk all the way back to the main road, which added an extra day to their travels. This was all the time Brock's body needed to decide that it needed to take a break.  
  
He passed out on the trail, ahead of Ash and Misty.  
  
"Whoa! Brock are you alright?" said Ash, who had almost walked on top of him. Brock would've answered if he hadn't of passed out. "He's got a fever, Ash." "I guess that explains why he passed out. He should've said if he wasn't feeling well. What do we do now?" "Why don't we send Golbat and Noctowl to find a place for us to stay?" suggested Misty. "Good idea Misty. Pikachu can you tell which Pokèball is Golbat's?" "Pika (this one)." Ash let Noctowl and Golbat out and explained their situation to them. The flying Pokèmon took off to find a place for their friends.  
  
It didn't take long for Golbat to sense a place nearby; it turned out to be a cabin, two miles from where the group currently was. Bulbasaur and Chikorita took the job of carrying Brock to the cabin. When they reached the cabin, Misty walked in and set up the bed for Brock. Bulbasaur and Chikorita came in and put Brock on the bed and pulled up the covers. Pineco and Golbat were told to watch Brock while everybody else stayed outside to get some things done.  
  
Ash and Misty were sitting outside of the cabin, thinking about what they had to do while Brock was sick. Misty got out a notepad and a pen so they could make a list of what needed to be done while they were staying here. "Okay, Ash, what do we need to do?" "First I think we should let out all of the Pokèmon and let them know what's going on." "Okay." Five minutes later, all the Pokèmon were out and were listening to what Ash was saying. Misty had her notepad out with a list of things to do. She had written the list while Ash was telling the Pokèmon why they were at this cabin. She was amazed at how he could handle a variety of Pokèmon, and all at the same time without them trying to kill him. It was no wonder she loved him. But she would never tell him; the only one who knew was Togepi, who was convinced that Ash and Misty were its parents. Misty often thought it would be nice if that were true.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash was finishing with explanations. All of the Pokèmon understood what was going on and were willing to help out. "Okay, is everybody ready for their assignments?" All of the Pokèmon nodded. "Mist, do you have a list for us?" 'I love it when he calls me that,' "Yea. Here it is: 1. Set up camp. 2. Get some firewood. 3. Find fruit. 4. Do laundry. 5. Get the Pokèmon cleaned up and fed. 6. Get some medicine for Brock."  
  
"Wow.we have a lot to do, don't we?" said Ash. "It sure seems that way, doesn't it?" "I'm sure we can do it all, Mist. It's not a whole lot when everybody has something to do. Plus we can do stuff in shifts." "It's nice to see you thinking for once, Ash," said Misty, who was trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. "Good one, Misty." While she was laughing on the ground, Ash came up from behind her and grabbed her by the waist. He picked her up and was about to throw her in the lake, when Team Rocket decided to show up. 'Geez they always come at the worst times,' thought Ash. He loved Misty, but was never going to show it. He liked having her in his arms and wished he could hold her forever. Misty had the same thoughts running in her head too.  
  
"Meowth-That's right!" By the time Team Rocket had finally finished their motto, everybody but Brock were playing Poker. "Why aren't you all paying attention!?" announced Jesse. "Because we already know what's going to happen to you three," said Ash. "Really? What?" asked James.  
  
What a stupid question to ask.  
  
"Everybody-ATTACK!!" yelled Misty. All of the Pokèmon attacked with whatever attack was their specialty. Ash then said, "Pikachu-you know what to do." "Pikachuuuuuuuu!!!!" "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!" "Well that takes care of them as usual," said Misty. "Man Pikachu.was that just a Thunder shock?" asked Ash amazed. "Pika (yep)!" it said proudly. "Wow," said Misty also amazed. All of the Pokèmon came out of their hiding places also surprised at that Thunder shock attack. Chikorita, of course, was jealous and was about to pounce on Pikachu, when Ash came up behind her and said, "You did a nice job too, Chikorita." Chikorita then gave Ash a kiss. Misty sighed, relieved. "Okay," she said, "let's get to work."  
  
Everybody had something to do. Ash and Misty divided up the jobs. Noctowl was sent with a note and some cash to the nearest pharmacy. The water Pokèmon were given the job of doing laundry, since they would be unable to do much else. The remaining Pokèmon went to retrieve firewood and fruit. Pineco had stayed put to watch over Brock, who was continuously dreaming about pretty girls. That left Ash and Misty to set up camp. Ash was thinking about Misty, wondering how to tell her how he felt. Misty was wondering how to tell Ash she loved him. The Pokèmon all knew there was something going on between them. That's why they all purposely left the two lovebirds alone.  
  
One hour later, everybody had returned to camp. They were watching Ash cook over a large pot. They had never seen Ash cook before, so they were not sure if his food was any good. "Hey Mist.did we do everything on the list?" asked Ash. "Well let's see: 1. Set up camp-check. 2. Get firewood-check. 3. Find fruit-check. 4. Do laundry-check. 5. Get the Pokèmon cleaned up and fed-check. 6. Get some medicine for Brock-we're still waiting for Noctowl."  
  
"It may take him awhile, since we don't know how far the next town is," said Ash. "Ash, are you going to tell us what you're cooking?" "No.it's a surprise. Besides, it's done." Ash dished some out and gave it to Misty. It looked all right to eat. Cautiously, she took a bite and found out it was chicken noodle soup, and very good soup, too. "Ash, this is delicious." "Really? It's just chicken noodle soup." "Yea. It tastes great. Who taught you how to cook?" "Dad did when my mom was pregnant with my little sister." "You never talk about your dad, Ash, and I thought you were an only child." Ash had just finished passing out the food to the Pokèmon when he turned back to Misty. "Because he's dead. So is my little sister. And it's all Team Rocket's fault."  
  
  
  
Here's the start of my story. Please R & R and tell me what you think. If I get 5 reviews, I'll put up the next chapter within a day.  
  
Thanks-manateegirl524 


	2. Ash's Past Revealed

Thank You to everyone who reviewed. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! This is my first story ever so please R & R and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. If I did, I would not be writing stories. I would be making money.  
  
A/N: This is my twisted take on the episode "Sick Daze". In that episode, Brock is sick, and Ash & Misty have to take care of everything until Brock is feeling better. This is how I think it could've been changed to an AAMR. I also give backgrounds to Ash and Misty. By the way, the ages in this story are: Brock is 18 and Ash & Misty are 16.  
  
Summary of Chapter 1: "You never talk about your dad, Ash, and I thought you were an only child." Ash had just finished passing out the food to the Pokèmon when he turned back to Misty. "Because he's dead. So is my little sister. And it's all Team Rocket's fault."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2- Sick Daze Lead to Romance  
  
"What?" "You heard me, Mist. I had a little sister, a long time ago. Things made a lot more sense when I was a kid." "What happened Ash?" "It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" "Ash- believe me when I say it'll probably make you feel a whole lot better. I'm sure all of the Pokèmon would like to hear it too." The way Misty said that gave Ash all the courage he needed. "Okay, but I'm telling you it'll take some time to explain it all." "We've got plenty of time, don't we?" All of the Pokèmon nodded to Ash and he sighed in defeat. "Okay-here it goes:  
  
"It all started when I was younger. I was three years old, and Mom, Dad, and me lived in our house in Pallet Town. We were next door to Gary Oak and his family, while Professor Oak lived down the street at his lab. My parents worked with Prof. Oak at his lab. When I was old enough, I was able to help too. Prof. Oak put me in charge of taking care of the baby Pokèmon that were sick or injured. Mom was in charge of taking care of the adult Pokèmon. Professor Oak did all of the scientific stuff. Dad took care of the training. Everything was going great.  
  
"Then, things then got even better. My mom found out that she was pregnant. I was very excited, but real nervous at the same time. Mom was due a week before my birthday. I thought it would be cool for my sister to be born on my fourth birthday. The doctor said it wasn't going to happen, and that it was going to be a boy. Sure enough, the due date came and went. Mom and Dad were getting nervous. But sure enough, I was woken up by Professor Oak on my birthday saying Mom had the baby. An hour later, I was at the hospital seeing my baby sister." "So you were right all along," stated Misty. "Yea. Everybody was surprised even the doctor. I really showed them." "So what did your parents name your sister?" "They let me name her, since I was the only one in town that thought it was a girl." "So what did you name her?" "Liana, because when I was finally able to hold her, she tried to wrap her fingers around my hand. Even though she was only a couple of hours old, she was pretty strong."  
  
Misty was surprised at the way Ash was able to talk about his past. She had never liked talking about her past. She had a feeling that even though the story was happy so far, it was going to make a horrible twist. "So what happened after that?" "Well," Ash began again. "Everybody was glad that things turned out OK. The whole town was looking forward to having a baby around again because the last babies there were Gary and me." Ash stopped for a second, puzzling Misty and the Pokèmon, who were still listening to the story. "Things didn't stay good for long. Three years later, Dad got a call from the Pokèmon League saying that a team of robbers were starting trouble, thanks to a guy called Giovanni. Dad and him had been friends as kids and had become rivals ever since Dad became the Pokèmon Master." "Your Dad knew Giovanni as a kid!?" "Yea, he did. Giovanni wanted to get back at my Dad, so he made Team Rocket for beating him in the finals. He got people together and they started committing crimes. The police were having a hard time tracking them down. Unfortunately, no one was able to stop them from coming after my Dad."  
  
Ash then got a haunted look in his eyes. "One day, this guy showed up saying he had a telegram for my Dad . . . . . . ..  
  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
Mike Ketchum was busy training with the Pokèmon, when a mailman came up and said, "Telegram for a Mr. Ketchum." Mike read the telegram aloud, "'Dear Mr. Ketchum, I hope you had a good life. Signed G.'" "When Mike looked up it was a Team Rocket member, ready to shoot him. He kicked him in the stomach, took the gun, and threw it-only to land in the hands of Giovanni himself. "Well, well, well, isn't this quite the predicament?" he said. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now." "Mike, you should know me better than that. Would you really want me to leave when I have your son?" Giovanni stepped out of the bushes with a very terrified seven-year old, who was tied and gagged. "Ash!! Let him go!" "I'm afraid I can't do that. My revenge isn't complete." Fortunately, Liana went unnoticed and was able to untie Ash. They tried to make a run for it, when Giovanni kicked Ash and was sent to the ground in a heap. Liana was trying to protect Ash until- "I think it's time to dispose of you."  
  
BANG!!!  
  
One shot was all it took to knock Liana down, and kill her. One shot was all it took to knock Ash unconscious, but before he could pass out-  
  
"I've killed your family, Mike. What are you going to do now?" Before Mike had a chance to respond, Deliah came from behind with a knife and stabbed Giovanni in the back. She was beyond mad-she was livid. "How dare you kill my children?" Before she could get her answer, Giovanni had shot her in the leg, allowing her to crumble to the ground. "Say good-bye Ketchum." BANG BANG!!!!  
  
Mike fell to the ground as well, dead. The Team Rocket member that delivered the telegram, brought out a balloon to escape with. Giovanni took off thinking that he had just killed four people. that's when Ash blacked out.  
  
~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
Ash was finally finishing the tale. "Dad had been hit twice in the chest. He didn't have a chance. Mom had been knocked out when she fell, but was otherwise all right. Liana had been shot and killed as well. She wouldn't have made it even if she had been taken to the hospital. I suffered a concussion and a broken rib. When I woke up in the hospital, Mom told me that they didn't make it. But I had seen the whole thing- from start to finish."  
  
Ash finally looked up to find Misty and all of the Pokèmon crying from what he told them. Ash bowed his head and sobbed. Misty came over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that by yourself, Ash, but don't you feel a little better now that you've been able to talk to us?" Ash looked up and said, "Yea, a little better actually." "You don't have to go through things alone, Ash- not when we're all here for you." Ash was surprised at how Misty spoke to him. Telling her about his past, gave him the courage to finally tell her his feelings. "Misty- I have to tell you something." "What Ash?" Before he could say a word, guess who decided to show up-  
  
the familiar trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
  
Well, there it is-Chapter 2 is done. R & R if you want the final chapter.  
  
A/N: LIANA means 'To Wrap or Bind'. I know it's kinda lame but oh well. 


	3. A New Love Found

Thank You again to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. This is my first story ever so please R & R and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. If I did, I would not be writing stories. I would be making money.  
  
A/N: This is my twisted take on the episode "Sick Daze". In that episode, Brock is sick, and Ash & Misty have to take care of everything until Brock is feeling better. This is how I think it could've been changed to an AAMR. I also give backgrounds to Ash and Misty. By the way, the ages in this story are: Brock is 18 and Ash & Misty are 16.  
  
Summary of Chapter 2: Telling her about his past, gave him the courage to finally tell her his feelings. "Misty- I have to tell you something." "What Ash?" Before he could say a word, guess who decided to show up-  
  
the familiar trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Final Chapter of Sick Daze Lead to Romance  
  
Everyone just sighed as the trio of Team Rocket, consisting of Jessie, James, and Meowth, decided to show up, and at the worst time. The Pokèmon were looking forward to seeing Ash and Misty finally becoming a couple. So much for that.  
  
"Do we really have to ask why you're here?" asked Misty, annoyed. "No, we'll just do what we always do: we're here to steal your Pokèmon," said Jessie. Meowth pushed a button and their balloon showed up, with a lot of propellers and with a bunch of claws attached to its side. While the balloon was coming down, wind was blowing everything everywhere. Ash and Misty had been pushed back into a tree. Misty had hit her head and blacked out, while Ash had gotten hit in his back and his ankle. Team Rocket had put Pikachu in an electric-proof jar (for the umpteenth time) and had captured all the Pokèmon with the claws from the balloon.  
  
Ash tried to get up, but was in a lot of pain. He knew Brock was okay because the medicine he took earlier is able to keep a person asleep for at least 10 hours, so he was fine. Ash was more worried about Misty and all of the Pokèmon. He didn't know what he could do to help them. Until. . . . .  
  
All of a sudden, a flock of Pidgey flew through Team Rocket's balloon, sending it down on the ground. All of the Pokèmon were released from the claws, all safe and sound. Before Ash could call an attack, a Pidgeot flew down and sent Team Rocket flying. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!!!!" ding. Misty had heard TR blast off, but didn't know how. When she looked up, she saw a Pidgeot letting Ash hang on for support, while the Pokèmon were saying their thanks to the Pidgey. Misty got up, ignoring the pain in her head, and walked over to Ash. "Are you okay, Ash?" "I should be asking you Mist. I'm not the one who blacked out," said Ash with a smirk. "Haha, very funny. What happened after TR showed up?" " Well, we hit a tree when TR landed, which made you black out. They captured the Pokèmon and were about to leave when Pidgeot and the Pidgey showed up." when Misty really took a look at Pidgeot, she realized that this was no ordinary Pidgeot. This was Ash's Pidgeot!  
  
"Long time no see, Pidgeot," she said, "I'm glad you decided to show up when you did." "Yea. You guys had real good timing," commented Ash. Thanks to some translation from Pikachu, Ash and Misty found out that the Pidgey weren't from the area and Pidgeot was trying to give them directions. "Hey Ash? Do you have any aspirin?" "Yea-at camp. Come on let's get back." As soon as Ash let go of Pidgeot, he fell-right into Misty's arms. "Doesn't the girl normally fall against the guy?" Misty said with a grin. "Normally, but my back and my ankle are killing me. So sue me." "Can you carry him back to camp, Pidgeot?" asked Misty. "Pidgeooo!" he replied. Misty started walking too-just to fall on the ground. This time Ash caught her despite his injuries. "Is that better, Ms. Romantic?" "You bet." Ash helped Misty onto Pidgeot. All of the Pokèmon followed them, hoping Ash would tell Misty what he was going to tell her earlier.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"OWWWWW!" "Stop being a baby, Ash, you broke your ankle and I have to wrap it up for you." "It's just a sprain, Mist." "Ash, it's broken. If you could walk, it's a twist. If you limp and can't put a lot of pressure on it, it's a sprain. If it hurts to touch it, it's broken." "Well, you have a concussion." "Do not." Do too. I'm not going to give you the list, unless you want me to. SO when you're done, it's my turn to get your head wrapped up." As he said that, Misty finished wrapping his ankle. "So what do we do now?" asked Misty. "I guess we stay here till tomorrow morning. Brock will be okay by then. Hold still, Mist." "OWWWW! That stings!" "Now who's being a baby?" "Watch it Ash." She would have said something else, but she doubled over in pain. "Mist what's wrong?" "I just had this sharp pain in my chest. That's the first time it hurt since-Oops." "Has this been bothering you the whole time, Mist?" The look she gave him answered for her. "Why didn't you say something? Aspirin doesn't cut it. Would you mind if I took a look? It might be your ribs." Misty was unsure at first, but the persistent pain in her chest made her change her mind. "Okay Ash. Go ahead."  
  
Ash moved closer to Misty. He carefully touched her chest (not in a perverted way) and heard Misty gasp. "Right there, Mist?" She nodded. "A rib or two are bruised. A little wrap can take care of it." Ash moved to wrap her chest, but was stopped by Misty. "Is it gonna hurt?" "A little, but I know you can take it. Here take this." Ash took four pills out of a bottle and gave two of them to Misty. He took the other two himself. "They're mild pain relievers. They'll help your head too." Misty took them and remembered something. "Hey Ash?" "Yea?" "What were you gonna tell me before TR showed up?" Ash put the wrap down when she asked. He hadn't started yet. "I've had a secret that no one knows about-except for Pikachu. I always planned to tell you, but I was afraid about your reaction. After I told all of you my life story, I decided to finally tell you." "Tell me what?"  
  
"Misty-ever since the moment I first saw you, I always felt something for you, however I didn't know what it was. But, after being with you for six years now, it's made me think." He stopped to tie the string on Misty's chest. "After careful consideration, I came to a conclusion. And that is: I love you Mist." Ash looked up at Misty to find tears in her eyes. "Do you mean that, Ash?" All Ash did was lean in and kissed her. "What do you think?" he said with a grin. "I love you too, Ash. I've always had feelings for you. I was afraid you didn't love me like I loved you." Ash just gave her a silly look. "I guess Brock should be sick more often, huh?" Misty shut him up with another kiss.  
  
Needless to say, they didn't notice that Brock had woken up and taken a picture of them, while all of the Pokèmon were trying to subdue Chikorita from trying to kill Misty. Who knew love could ensue from being sick for a day? ************************************************************************  
  
That's the end of my first fic ever. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R.  
  
A/N:I have no medical expertise whatsoever. If what I wrote is wrong, sorry.  
  
See you next time!!  
  
~manateegirl524~ 


	4. Author's Note

Hi again!!! Some people that have reviewed have said that I did not give Misty a past. If you think I should make a sequel & give Misty a past of her own, review & tell me. You can also email me-my address is in my profile. Make sure you put 'fanfics' in the subject, if you can.  
  
If you want to give me any ideas, either review or email me.  
  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed-I didn't expect such of a response to my first story. If you like Zoids fics, read my other story, "Expect the Unexpected" & help me make it better...a LOT better.  
  
Thanks again!!  
  
~manateegirl524~ 


End file.
